$\dfrac{3}{5} + \dfrac{4}{5} = {?}$
${\dfrac{3}{5}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 1}{5 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 1}{5 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{3}{5}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{5}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{3} + {4}}{5} $ $ = \dfrac{7}{5}$